


the daughter

by missmysterious56



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: What if Lancelot had a child during his time at Hadrian's wall. The girl was raised by the knights specifically Lancelot and Arthur. How will she affect the outcome of the movie? Please R&R, A/L slash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> umm hey, I got this idea after falling in love with King Arthur again, but now I am old enough to figure out what was happening and love fanfiction so why not write this.

"Lancelot wake now there is something I believe you need to see!" Someone says shaking Lancelot awake from his well-deserved sleep. Lancelot vaguely recognizes the voice of Jols his lover's squire. Lancelot quickly and quietly slips from the bed and pulls on a pair of his boots as well as a tunic. The knight and the squire quietly leave the chambers of the commander.

"What is it that I needed to see so urgently?" Lancelot speaks up as the walk in the direction of his quarters. As the two approached they could hear crying and Lancelot gave Jols a curious look.

"I came to your chambers at dawn in search of you. The vet was seeking you out for a new stead that had just been birthed. They had thought that maybe you would want a new stead as you own a myriad of horses." Jols explains as Lancelot inspects the basket in which a baby lay. Upon inspection, Lancelot found a letter.

"Dear Lancelot, this is your child. Your bed with me two years previous to this day. The day this child was conceived, I have cared for her for 15 months but I can no longer so I leave her to you. She does not have a name choose what you will as her name." Lancelot read looking down at the tanned baby in the basket. The girl had woken up and was peering at them curiously through long thick eyelashes with dark curls around her head. She reminded him of his mother he has not seen in 6 years his time in this place was almost up in 9 years time he could leave this horrid land and return to his homeland that he so desperately wanted to return to.

"Lance where are you?" Lancelot could hear Arthur in the distance calling for him but not too far away. Lancelot stayed in his place looking at the card in shock. "Lance? Lancelot? What is troubling you? Is that a child?"

"Yes it is, and it is of my blood," Lancelot answers as he swiftly bends down and takes a hold of the child gently holding her in his grasp as he looked over at Arthur.

"You will keep it," Arthur said more as a statement than a question, but he receives a nod in response. "What shall you call it?"

"We shall call her Avalon I suppose," Lancelot said unsure of the name. Arthur nodded and Jols left the pair to their own thoughts. "I want to train her, so she can't be harmed."

"We will in due time, once she is able to pick up a bow she shall start learning." Arthur responds "how old is she?"

"According to a note left behind by the maiden who bore her she is no more than 15 months old," Lancelot answers looking down at the bundle in his arms smiling slightly and Arthur stands behind him looking over the younger man's shoulder.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalon is now 9 read to find out

"Again," A voice behind the young girl speaks up. Avalon groans, but repeats the sequence of steps that she had just been taught by Galahad. Galahad had been injured on the last mission and was forced to stay behind on this next mission, but was assured that he would be able to go on the next assignment. The knights had been gone for two weeks. They were supposed to arrive back 3 days before everyone was worried for the great warriors, but none as worried as Galahad, Vanora, and the children, and of course Avalon.

"Good! You are improving," Another deeper voice calls behind her, the younger girl at the age of 9 turned quickly at the sound of her dad's voice. She quickly rushes to him and embraces him in a hug.

"where is papa?" the young girl frowns looking up into the green eyes of her dad searching for the answer. The man sighs and lifts his daughter easily from the ground. He may not be her father by blood, but she is just as much his as she is Lancelot's.

"he is in the infirmary waiting for you darling so let us go to him," Arthur says as the two walk through the square. At first, the knight and commander would receive looks of confusion when Avalon had first arrived, but since then it had become a common occurrence to see one or both of the knights with the girl. The base did not need to know the relationship between the knight and his commander nor would they ever know unless they were close to the knights such as Vanora and Jols, and of course the other members of the roundtable were aware.

"What happened?" Avalon asked worried about the man. Arthur sets her down beside him and they walk farther into the square heading to the infirmary in the center of the base, the young girl clutching her father's hand.

"Nothing to fret upon," Arthur answers looking down at the girl who has grown so much from when she had been discovered at Lancelot's chambers. Arthur wondered what would happen when the knights would be released from their years of service to Rome. Arthur wondered what Avalon and Lancelot would do, would they stay behind at Hadrian's Wall? Would Lancelot return to Samaria with Avalon? Would they all travel to Rome?

"Let me get off this bed!" Arthur heard Lancelot yell from inside the development and immediately quickened his pace as did Avalon. The sight they find is funny and Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. Lancelot was obviously trying to stand from his cot but the physician would not allow him. There were at least 4 of the doctors' apprentices that were holding the knight down as Dagonet sat on his stomach.

"Lance be still," Arthur laughed approaching the cot, Avalon was trailing behind him. Lancelot stopped struggling and Dagonet stood from his place and motioned for the others to back away. Avalon took this opportunity and sat on the cot next to her father leaning against his bare chest. Lancelot pulled the girl closer to him and kissed her forehead watching as Arthur dragged a stool to sit on beside the cot.

"Hello, Ava how is training?" Lancelot asks from where he is sitting he cannot see the eye roll, but Arthur can and he smiles at the attitude she seemed to have developed from being around Lancelot as often as she was.

"It is going well. I have nearly mastered the mace. I have continued to practice archery on horseback and I am getting better. Sword practice is still boring. When can I get my own sword?" Avalon asked impatiently, Avalon had first been forced to use the wooden sword that little kids often handled and was now using an unbalanced training sword. She had developed Arthurs skill for single sword fighting as well as Lancelot double sword technique. She was working with Tristan on her Archery which she had learned at the age of 4. The young girl was friends with all of their horses and was devastated when one did not make it out of the battle, the young girl owned and took care of her own 3 horses.

"You will get one when you turn 10 next month" Lancelot chuckles, "You want to go train a new horse with me when I can get out of this bloody place,"

"Yeah!" Ava exclaims

"You are not getting out of bed until morning, doctors orders" Arthur speaks at the same time. Lancelot rolls his eyes and sighs sliding further into the bed pouting. Avalon giggles and copies her papa. Most people thought it was odd she referred to Arthur as Dad and Lancelot as Papa, but they were the people who raised her so why should she not?

Avalon or Ava as her fathers and the knights called her developed the personalities of her fathers. From Lancelot, she seemed to get his attitude when she did not like something or want to do something. She was like Arthur when under pressure calm and calming. She was a good leader from what they could tell even if she did get into some trouble. Vanora told them that last month when they were away on an assignment Ava had gotten into a fight with one of the roman children because they decided to make fun of one of Bors children. It was obvious that she had a strong will to do the right thing and was fierce and loyal just like her fathers.

"Why are you in the infirmary anyway?" Ava asks narrowing her eyes and Lance who looked to Arthur for help but Arthur just shrugged. It wasn't that what had happened was dangerous it was just extremely embarrassing for Lancelot.

"Are you better from running into that tree?" Gawain asks entering the infirmary. Arthur stifled a laugh from the memory, Gawain is smirking at Lancelot. Galahad who entered after Gawain was obviously trying to hold in laughter. Ava faces Lancelot with a look of puzzlement on her face.

"You ran into a tree?" Ava asks suspiciously making all the nights who had gathered around Lancelot's bed fall into fits of laughter. Lancelot slid down in the cot further and crossed his arms in front of him grumbling about something.

"I didn't run into a tree on purpose we had been attacked by some woads in the woods and I went after one and ran into a tree," Lancelot grumbles obviously annoyed at himself.

"Yes, he ran into that tree quite hard to knock himself out," Bors said from beside Gawain.


	3. chaoter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm, i may have been sobbing when I wrote this so sorry for any errors. I actually had to stop writing for a while cause I wouldn't stop crying and I couldn't see what I was writing.

A/N I hope you like this chapter... I was in tears and sobbing as I wrote this cause I watched the end of King Arthur and Lancelot's death makes me cry every time, I cry when Dagonet and Tristian die but for some reason, Lancelot's death kills me every time like I'm still crying.

Avalon greeted the stable hand as she walked into the stables the next morning only an hour after dawn. Her fathers were away on a mission to retrieve Bishop Germanus, they had left the previous afternoon and should be returning later this afternoon. She could only pray that they all returned safely to their home. Avalon began tending to her first horse, Bellator, or warrior in Latin. This particular horse had been Avalon's first horse that she had ever ridden, the horse had a black mane, but the color of the hair was brown. The second horse was named Borak or lightning in Arabic. This horse was a mix of white and grey and was the fastest of the three horses that she cared for hence the name. The last horse Coal was a horse that Avalon had just recently gotten only a year ago. The vet was going to get rid of Coal for being an untrainable horse as he had put it, but Avalon would not let him get rid of Coal knowing that the horse just needed to be able to trust someone. Like Lancelot and Arthur Avalon deeply cared for the horses and if any of them were to perish she would be devastated.

"Avalon they have arrived. they are along the first barrier on the hill eastward." The stablehand that Avalon had greeted earlier said from his place on the horse he was working with. Avalon nodded in thanks and quickly mounted Borak. After rearranging her dress Vanora had forced her into wearing as opposed to her normal skirt and light armor she wore around the fort, Avalon spurred the horse into a canter and they passed the guards who looked at her briefly, they didn't immediately open the gates, but upon seeing that she was not slowing the guards opened the gates and allowed her to pass through them. Avalon spotted them not far away from herself. Avalon noticed that they were resting the horses by walking so she left briefly to go ride her horse for a minute or so but making sure to stay in the eyesight of her fathers not wanting to upset them.

*Scene where they talk about home*

"Who is that girl?" One of the men that Bishop Germanus had brought with him asked Galahad. Galahad looked at the girl briefly knowing exactly who he was talking about. Avalon's deep brown curly hair was flowing behind her as she rode Borak across the fields. Galahad spared a glance ahead of him to where Lancelot, Arthur, and Tristan all watched the girl ride. Avalon pulled her bow from her back that all of them had failed to notice, steering her horse with her legs alone Avalon drew back her bow and let one of the arrows fly it sailed through the air in a deadly arch before landing in the trees and they could see a scout drop into the treeline. Avalon stopped Borak and looked to be searching for any other threats before turning the horse in their direction and kicking her into a canter.

"That would be the girl that Lancelot and Arthur raised after finding her abandoned at the age of one. They thought it best to train her, most females in these lands are warriors but not all." Galahad explains as he watches the young girl approach her fathers. The roman officer looks to be in shock as he watches the girl in disbelief.

"Why not just walk along the wall like others?" Arthur asks his daughter who rolls her eyes in response.

"I am not like others am I dad?" The girl asks rhetorically, Arthur shakes his head and Lancelot simply raises his eyebrow at the girl. "I am going ahead before Vanora realizes I am no longer there and gets mad at me."

The knights and their commander chuckle at the girl thinking it wise to avoid Vanora's rath. They have all experienced it before and it was not pleasant. Avalon rode ahead and quickly gave Borak to the stable hand thanking him, before going to her chambers to change into a different pair of boots other than the ones she wears to ride. Avalon walks down the hallway to the entryway of the home. She arrived just as the knights cantered into the courtyard. Avalon stands outside the entryway watching as the bishop exits the carriage wearing a Roman cavalry uniform. The Knights wait until the bishop exits until they dismount. once they do the stable hands move forward to collect the horses and take them to the stables. Ava surges forward moving past her fathers to inspect the horses of her fathers. seeing a gash across the front of Arthurs horse she gently pets him before looking more closely at the gash not paying attention to the conversation Arthur is having with the bishop. Llarei makes a noise before shoving Ava aside a bit, Ava loses her balance and falls into the mud and begins to laugh before standing and giving the mare a pat and wiping clean the dirt. Lancelot looks at his daughter with a twinkle in his eyes, but no emotion on his face. Ava grabs the reigns and mounts Llarei deciding against using stirrups and turns Llarei to the direction of the stables.

"Avalon supper will be at 8 please don't be late." Avalon hears turning to face the source of the noise she sees Arthur with a begging look in his eye and she nods knowing he doesn't to make a bad impression on the bishop.

Avalon sprinted down the hallways, she had lost track of time while she was in the stables luckily Lancelot knew she would so he sent Jols to inform her of the time at 7 it had been just enough time to bathe and change, but now she was running late and her wet hair was leaving water droplets behind as she ran to the dining area. In honor of the arrival of the bishop they would be having a feast to honor him then the knights and the bishop would go to the roundtable to receive the papers of freedom.

"Sorry, I was cleaning the stalls of one of my horses," Avalon says as she enters nodding he hear in greeting to Arthur who nods she wasn't late but she nearly was. Avalon took her place beside Lancelot at the long table they had set up. Lancelot pats her shoulder in welcoming and smiles slightly at her. Avalon leans him slightly and Lancelot moves his arm so she can rest comfortably on his arm. He knew she was sometimes wary of guests after an incident of someone trying to kidnap her two years ago. Let's just say it didn't end well for those people.

"How many horses do you own?" Bishop Germanus asks curiously. he looked at the knight and the girl he had seen them together earlier and had heard one of the guards talking about the two earlier so he was curious, to say the least. The girl looked at him and studied him for a moment.

"I have three horses, one of which I was out riding today. Why were you wearing a Roman cavalry uniform if you are the bishop?" Avalon asks speaking up finally. When she asks the bishop the question Lancelot tensed briefly fearing she would be punished for talking out of term. It has happened before where someone spoke and was punished even if they meant no harm. It had happened to Lancelot before. The bishop looks intrigued.

"A question for a question fair enough. It was a strategy for a decoy to ensure my safety." Bishop Germanus explained Avalon briefly looked disgusted at the man easily figuring what happened to the decoy bishop. "If you don't mind me asking who are you?"

"She is my daughter, Avalon" Lancelot answers the bishop looks at him questioningly. "Her mother died left me with her." Everyone but the Bishop and the servant he had brought with him knew that was false, but they knew Lancelot would be ridiculed even more for having the child been abandoned by the mother who left him to care for the child.

"And she can fight?" He questions remembering what one of the legionaries had said. Lancelot nods.

"Yes, where I am from it is common to have both female and male warriors. It is how we survived. Even so, there are many enemies on this land. I feel more comfortable leaving her here when I know she can look after herself." Lancelot explains with a slight edge to his voice as if he was daring the bishop to say something more about the matter. Noticing this Arthur cuts in.

"How were your travels?" Arthur asks facing the bishop but locking eyes with Lancelot having a silent conversation with him.

"Okay time for bed," Lancelot says as he takes the sleepy Avalon to her room. He was carrying her because she claimed to be too lazy to walk. Lancelot had excused himself and Ava from the dinner when Avalon had begun to get whiney and no longer wanted to eat. It was only 9:30 which was her normal time for bed anyway and she seemed to have a rough day.

"But Papa I don't want to!" Avalon whines when she is placed on her bed. Lancelot collects her stuff for bed and the water for her to wash her face.

"Well you have to so get ready I will be back in a few minutes okay, I am just going to change out of my armor and get ready for the meeting. When I get back I expect you to be ready for bed." Lancelot tries to reason, but she still refused. "How about we make it a competition whoever gets ready faster wins." At this proposition, Ava nods excitedly and pushes him out of the room screaming go and slamming the door in his face. Chuckling he walks to his own room to change out of his armor. When he arrives he sees Arthur laying on his bed with his arms covering his eyes. "What's your problem?"

"Bishop Germanus is a pain in the ass," Arthur states rolling over watching as Lancelot peels off the layers of armor. Sitting up in the bed Arthur leans over and wraps his arms around Lancelot's waist pulling Lancelot to him. Losing balance Lancelot falls into Arthur's lap. Arthur nuzzles his head into the crook of Lancelot's neck sighing. Lancelot relaxes and kisses the top of Arthur's head.

"How?" Lancelot asks curiously running a hand through Arthur's short curly hair. Arthur sighs and picks his head up looking into the dark eyes of his lover.

"Once you and Ava left he wouldn't stop asking questions about her like her age and how far along her training is and other stuff like that. He also accused you of being a bad influence on her because she can fight." Arthur says becoming more irritated as he speaks. "I was going to shut him up by yelling, but Jols interrupted and said that we should probably get ready for the meeting."

"Well, none of what that man says matters to me because it makes no difference to me either way. But I must say something seems off about this whole situation." Lancelot says sighing before standing "I have to go put Ava to bed. I promised I would race her to who can get ready faster and I don't want her to call me a slow old man again because I got distracted by you."

"I will go with you, but you are right there is something else that the bishop clearly isn't telling us," Arthur says he too standing and changes into a different set of clothes. The pair walk down the hallway to Avalon's room to see her sitting on her bed staring at the wall in front of her. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave here. This is the only place I've ever know. and when we leave everyone will go their separate ways" Ava says, Lancelot and Arthur can just make out some tear tracks on the girls face.

"We aren't all going our separate ways," Arthur says approaching the young girl sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug. "We may visit our homelands, but we will come back that is a given this place is our home now whether we like it or not,"

"Really?" Ava asks looking first at Arthur then at Lancelot who nods at the girl and he too sits down on the bed.

"of course now go to bed darling," Lancelot says taking the girls hair and quickly makes a braid like Bors had taught him. Lancelot smiles remembering that particular memory of the day he spent with Bors, Vanora, their children, and Ava. All of Bors girls had expected him to braid their hair since he was there. Lancelot was surprised to learn that Bors made better braids then Vanora did on the children's thick hair. "We have to go to a meeting we will see you in the morning okay?"

Avalon nods and climbs under the covers. Arthur pulls the blanket over her until it is over her head making her giggle. Lancelot smiled and kissed her head before leaving the room and beginning his walk to the room with the roundtable.

"Do you pinky promise that we will return?" Ava asks looking up at her dad with puppy eyes.

"Pinky promise," Arthur says holding out his picky which the girl takes in her own pinky. "Now go to bed I will see you in the morning."

Avalon nods and closes her eyes, Arthur stays until she falls asleep before turning blowing out the lantern. Arthur stood and walked out of the room and headed to the room with the roundtable not looking forward to what is to come.


End file.
